emmetts pet
by RmS05
Summary: emmett gets a pet but what,or who is it?read and find out.hehehe...REVEIWS


**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER! TWILIGHT IS NOT MY BRILLANCE! (End of disclaimer)**

**Emmett's_ POV:_**

"Rose" I called to my wife who, knowing rosalie, was probably in the bathroom looking in at herself in the mirror. "What Emmett?" she answered suddenly at my side." I was thinkin, and well, I kinda want a pet." "You want a pet?" she asked looking slightly puzzled. "Yeah." i answered. "What kind of pet Emmett?" she asked me."Umm...im not sure yet. "I didn't want to tell her what kind of pet i wanted because truthfully i wanted a human. having Bella around all the time is fun.Edward,who claimed he didn't ever want to change her, was seeming to warm up to the idea, if vampires ever got warm. If Edward ever decides to change her, hitch we all know he will, then there won't be any more humans around. how depressing."Emmett_?""_huh, oh,what rose_?" _so you want a pet but don't know what kind?" she asked looking even more puzzled than before." up."

**_Rosalie's POV:_**

**_Uh i cant believe Emmett had to make me come all the way down stairs to tell me he wants a pet! He doesn't even know what kind! I swear, he can be so stupid some times! "_**Well just let me know when you decide." so i can tell you no. I thought bitterly. Emmett just doesn't have the attention span for a pet. he'll probably just pawn it of on me..._again_.

**_later: Emmett's POV:_**

"Hey Edward?" I called to my brother"what"i heard him call from his room" do...do humans make good pets?" I asked cautiously, beacause Edwards temper had a slight problem with popping up for very stupid reasons.**"EMMETT, IVE TOLD YOU BEFORE, BELLA IS NOT MY PET!**(flinching backwards)"I know, I wasn't talking about Bella, I just meant, is it hard taking care of a human?""oh...well if the human is a complete and utter klutz(like Bella)than...yes. Why do you ask Emmett?" I want a pet." I answered cassualy."Why do you want a 'human', emmett?"Beacause, humans are fun."_Ch...He of all people should know that!_**"EMMETT!!!""**Well sorry but its true!" whatever Emmett."

"Edward, you never answered my question. Do humans make good pets?" "Hmm…for you…mmm, no." "Why?" "Because ,Emmett, you need to be able to realize what simple things humans need." "Like?" "Food for one thing." "Ch ,god Edward, I already knew that!" "Mm,hm." "Well wait Emmett, how old are you planning on making your pet human?"…"**BELLA'S AGE!!!!!!**"** "BELLA IS NOT A"… I KNOW,I KNOW,** Jesus Edward, I wasn't talking about Bella." "mm,hm." "I swear!" "Emmett you better not be!"** "IM NOT!!"**

**_Edward's POV:_**

"Rosalie?" I called to my sister. "What Edward?" "Did you know Emmett wants a pet human?" "_Excuse me?" _she shot back in her usual Rosalie way. "Yes Rose, He wants a pet human." **"Absolutely not! No way! I will never, ever let him get a_'human'_for a pet!"** she screamed. "**He doesn't have the attention span for a pet, let alone a human! He would never ** **remember to feed it!"** "Rose, people are not called it's. You should know that already." "Yes Edward, I am well aware of that! I just didn't know if he wanted a male or female." _God Rosalie can be such a brat!_

**_Esme's POV:_**

"**Jesus Christ! Why is everyone yelling!? **(Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward in unison)"Sorry Esme." "You all know how I feel about yelling!"(in unison again) "sorry!"

**_Emmett's POV:_**

"Rose, you think II can't take care of a human?!" "No Emmett, I know _'you'_ can't take care of a human."** "CAN TOO!!!" "EMMETT CULLEN, DO NOT FIGHT WITH ME!!"** _"__Meanie"_ "Yes Emmett I am a meanie!" (Emmett sticks tongue out) **"Blthh" "EMMETT CULLEN GROW UP!!!" ****"NO!!"( stomps out of room, shaking whole house)**

_**Later at the school:**_

_**Emmett's POV: **_

"Hummm…Im so sad…" "Why?" Bella asked me. "Emmett wants a pet but Rose says no." Edward told her, answering for me." Why won't she let you get a pet, Emmett?" "Umm…well…I...Ahh…" "Go on Emmett." She assured me. "I want a human" I answered reluctantly. "Well Emmett, what age do you want your human?" she asked this as if this was not at all wired or different." Oh umm , well around 18 or 19." "Realy, hmm, okay then."(Mike Newton walks buy) "Hey Bella." "Huh...oh hey Mike." (Newton walks away) "**Dude**, I totally just got a great idea!" "Uh oh!" They all said, slightly leaning away. "What is it Emmett?" Bella asked cautiously.** "Newton!! **I halfway yelled, as they all jumped. He can be my new pet!!" "I kinda like it." Edward said, a smile slowly playing across his face." Edward!! Bella said as she lightly smacked him. As if we can feel it anyways.

**_Five minutes later:_**

_**Emmett's POV:**_

"Hey you, Newton!" I called trying to get his attention .Hmm, funny, he looked frightened. "Uh,umm,I,** I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!!!PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"** "Im not gonna hurt you." I told the silly little human. "Oh, so what do you want then?" he asked. **"YOUR GOING TO BE MY NEW PET!!!"**

**_Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review If you want chapter two!!!!!!!!!!!!I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!REVEIWS!!!!!!! _**


End file.
